Isla Sorna (movie canon)
87 miles away from Isla Nublar was Isla Sorna (aka Site B). Isla Sorna was a member of The Five Deaths island chain. Isla Sorna was made for genetic experimentation and it was here where the dinosaurs were actually cloned using Insects in Amber and raised until a certain age/size when they were to be transferred into Isla Nublar. After Hurricane Clarissa hit the two islands, all personnel were evacuated from the island and the facilities were later abandoned. Map In the first stages of the development of the geography of the novel version of the island was used. Later they made a new version of the island. The geography of this island is revealed in the Hammond scene of . John Hammond shows Ian Malcolm as screen on which the termal signitures of the dinosaurs is seen, but the island as a whole is also seen. location map]] Based on this and other maps the crew of Jurassic Park Legacy made a more detailed map that shows all locations in the movies (see right). Ecology The northern region appeared to be much more tropical than the south, possibly due to mountains keeping as much moisture from reaching the south. Indigenous fauna - Animals of Isla Sorna that now with dinosaurs crab eater lizard - Found in the swamps of Isla Sorna. sneak lizard - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. green ariel lizard - Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. crested ariel lizard - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. wing footed lizard - Found in the swamps of Isla Sorna. red crested salamander - Found in the swamps of Isla Sorna. clawed spider - Found in the caves of Isla Sorna. racer snake - Found in the mountains of Isla Sorna. spined caecillian - Found in the rivers of Isla Sorna. boneless wasp - Found in the swamps of Isla Sorna. spear lizard - Found in the grasslands of Isla Sorna. ravager lizard - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. bear croc - Found the rivers of Isla Sorna. two fanged lizard - Found in the grasslands of Isla Sorna. bile fin - Found in the rivers of Isla Sorna. blood fish - Found in the rivers of Isla Sorna. bright bird - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. pine owl - Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. burglar tasier - Found in the jungles on Isla Sorna. knife toad - Found in the grasslands of Isla Sorna. black worm - Found in the caves of Isla Sorna. carrion centipede - Found all over Isla Sorna. green berrie parrot - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. red pine parrot - Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. great parrot - Found in the mountains of Isla Sorna. carver mole - Found in the grasslands and temperate forest oof Isla Sorna. trident chameleon - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. cuna crab - Found in the rivers of Isla Sorna. skin crab - Found in the rivers of Isla Sorna. dapper crow - Found all over Isla Sorna. dark wing - Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. flesh bug - Found in the mountains of Isla Sorna. land crab - Found in the caves of Isla Sorna. red devil lizard - Found in the grasslands of Isla Sorna. dog weasel- Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. dirt turtle - Found in the rivers of Isla Sorna. dire crocodile - Found in the rivers and swamps of Isla Sorna. disc salamander - Fond in the rivers and swamps of Isla Sorna. draco salamander - Found in the swamps of Isla Sorna. dragon lizard - Found in the graslands of Isla Sorna. dung beetle - Found all over Isla Sorna. glutton worm - Found in the jungles of Isla Sorna. fallow mantis - Found all over Isla Sorna. feather devil - Found in the temperate forest of Isla Sorna. Dinosaurs Dinosaurs, On Site B *''Apatosaurus'' (The Lost World script) *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Anatotitan'' (The Lost World script) *''Baryonyx'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Ceratosaurus'' *''Compsognathus'' *''Corythosaurus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Herrerasaurus'' *''Leptoceratops'' (Mentioned) *''Maiasaura (mentioned)'' *''Mamenchisaurus'' *''Metriacanthosaurus'' *Mosasaurus (Possibly) *''Muttaburrasaurus (Mentioned)'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Proceratosaurus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Segisaurus'' *''Spinosaurus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Suchomimus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Troodon'' (Possibly) *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Velociraptor antirrhopus'' Jurassic Park-inspired games *It is the setting of Chaos Island: The Lost World with the exception of the first two missions which takes place in Isla Nublar. *All Jurassic Park III tie-in games, except Park Builder, take place on this island (as a main setting or only for side games). See also *Isla Sorna (Novel canon) *Isla Sorna (Trespasser canon) *Isla Sorna (Jurassic Park Adventures canon) Category:Locations Category:The Five Deaths